


Inked

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Modern Thedas, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a professional tattoo artist who is quite capable of not flirting with his clients, thank you very much. Then Dorian shows up and it all goes out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> froekenpest on tumblr mentioned [wanting AU fics where Cullen has a different profession from the norm](http://froekenpest.tumblr.com/post/149074259653/modernau-consider-this), and one of the jobs listed was tattoo artist. I ran with it. :)

Cullen is a professional. A _professional_ , damn it. He has never, in all the years he's been doing this, treated a client with anything less than the utmost courtesy and respect. Even the blond guy who got a cat tattooed across his entire chest. He'd laughed about it a little after hours with Carver, but his colleague couldn't really be too judgmental considering the large mabari on his own chest. 

No, Cullen is a rock solid professional who has yet to flinch even when tattooing someone's dick, and that's saying something. So when he's faced with Dorian's bare ass, he's quite frankly a little surprised and annoyed at himself for immediately starting to blush and sweat. 

It's a gorgeous ass, beautifully round and toned and covered in such smooth skin Cullen has to remind himself over and over that _stroking a client's ass_ is a very bad idea and that he should avoid any unnecessary touching.

Of course the tattoo Dorian wants is complicated and will take at least three sessions. The snake design will, when completed, wind around the back of his thigh, curl up over his ass, and end in the small of his back with the head just visible over the top of his pants. It means that for a not insignificant amount of time, Cullen has Dorian lying on the table, naked from the waist down, with his legs spread. 

"This is _killing_ me," he groans to Carver once the shop has closed. The first session is done, the lines all completed, and Cullen's been half hard for _hours_ just thinking about it. It hadn't helped that Dorian's response to the needle had been to occasionally moan softly, making Cullen think of all the other things he could be doing to this gorgeous half-naked man. 

It had been really hard not to stare at Dorian's balls and the tiniest hint of cock visible from the back. 

"Maker, but I don't envy you," Carver said, his voice reverential. "If he looks half as good out of his clothes as he does in them…" He shakes his head and Cullen groans again. 

His phone chooses that moment to ping, and when he opens it up, he mutters, "Maker help me," under his breath. It's Dorian. Cullen had given him his number for "emergency purposes" ("Sure," Carver scoffs, "emergency _sex_ purposes.") and it seems Dorian has thought of an emergency.

_My ass is all tingly. Is that normal?_

"Oh, for the love of…" Cullen says under his breath. _That's normal. Like I said, it'll feel like sunburn._

_Should I be abstaining from any activities in particular?_

"He's flirting with you," Carver says when Cullen shows him the message in a panic. 

"I know! I'm not an idiot! What do I say?"

"Flirt back?"

"He's a client!"

Carver shrugs. "So was Felix when we first met." He winks at Cullen and leaves him alone with his hard on and moral quandary. 

Cullen glares at his phone. He's still got another two sessions with Dorian, and he's determined to stay professional at least until the tattoo is completed. 

_As long as you don't get it sunburnt and keep putting the ointment on, you should be fine. Also try not to scratch it when it starts to itch._

 

Dorian stares at his phone in horror. "He rebuffed me!"

"I told you," Josephine says smugly, "he's very professional."

"And very _hot_ ," Dorian adds, flopping down on the couch before remembering his tender nether region and wincing as the cling film tugs at the new tattoo. "I know he's interested, I could hear his breathing getting more and more labored as time went on." He carefully shifts in his seat and leans his head back, staring at the ceiling and remembering Cullen's warm hands on his ass. Not to mention the rest of him. Dorian had fallen in lust with him a few weeks ago when Josephine dragged him along for moral support to get her tragus pierced, and he had quickly decided upon seeing Cullen's portfolio that he'd finally found the perfect tattoo artist for the ink he'd been planning for months. 

It helped that he was a tall, muscled Ferelden with a mop of blond hair shaved on both sides and a beautifully inked set of sleeves. Dorian hasn't seen what's under the tight t-shirt Cullen had been wearing but he'd noticed more ink peeking tantalizingly out of the collar, and he's very keen to find out what it is. 

He's about to go and peel off the protective covering and take a shower when his phone buzzes again.

_I hope you like it :)_

Dorian grins. "Josephine? I have a task for you."

 

Cullen's very glad he's alone in the store when, just as he's about to leave, he gets a message from Dorian with an image attached. "Fuck me," he says loudly, and almost drops his phone at the sight of Dorian lying naked on a couch, the line work on full display. He's even got one leg bent so Cullen can almost see his balls.

The three weeks until he sees Dorian again are going to be _very_ long.

 

The lines have healed up nicely, and Cullen resists the urge to trace them with his finger. "Good," he says firmly, "that's, that's really good." He can hear Dorian laughing softly and turns to get his tattoo gun ready, already sweating a little. This time he's deliberately turned the air up a little to try to avoid getting all damp like he did last time, but it seems it will be to no avail. He pushes his glasses up his nose in irritation. Cullen _hates_ working like this; he's always worried his glasses will slip off his face right at a crucial moment.

"Everything okay?" Dorian asks. Cullen glances over at him just in time to catch him shifting his hips, almost as if he's grinding down a little into the towel covering the table, and he stifles a grunt.

"Yeah, all good," he replies, trying to sound professional. It's hard, it's _really hard_ , and Cullen isn't just talking about his cock. 

Which is now _incredibly_ hard. 

He finishes loading up the first colours and spins on his stool to get into position. "Right, I'll need you to spread your legs a little." There's no other way to phrase the request, and Cullen's glad Dorian has his face buried in the pillow and can't see the fiery blush that is no doubt covering his entire face and neck.

Dorian chuckles. "Gladly," he says, shifting his thighs apart so Cullen can access his inner thigh.

"Maker's breath," Cullen mutters softly as he starts up the gun and the sound of buzzing fills the room.

 

Dorian can't help it. He's heard that tattoos are meant to be painful, but this is the most exquisite pleasure he's ever experienced. What pain there is is forced into the background by Cullen's presence, by the citrusy, woodsy scent of him, by his strong fingers touching Dorian so delicately as he works. He's glad of the pillow at the head of the bed for him to bury his face in, because he's struggling to hold back his moans of pleasure. It's even more difficult to keep his hips still and not grind his cock against the towel covering the thin foam of the bed. He's so hard it's starting to get uncomfortable, and he's actually relieved when Cullen stops, turns the gun off, and says, "I'm done."

Dorian grunts softly in acknowledgement, and turns his head to try to glance down his own back. Cullen chuckles softly and gets a mirror so Dorian can see the work he's done.

"Do you like it?" he asks, sounding almost shy.

"I love it," Dorian breathes. The snake is half coloured in, winding its way in black and gold and turquoise up the back of his thigh before almost caressing his ass. He stares at it for almost a minute, Cullen turning the mirror this way and that to catch the best angle. Dorian glances up at Cullen and smiles smugly to see his eyes trained directly on his ass, and he shifts a little, flexing his muscles and spreading his legs a little further so he can see the snake winding around his inner thigh.

Cullen turns a fierce, bright red, and Dorian grins. Time to lay on the flirting a little heavier.

"I heard tattoos were supposed to hurt," he drawls as Cullen puts the mirror down and starts covering him in ointment and protective film.

"It didn't?" 

"Barely."

"But you were--" Cullen stops short, and Dorian looks over at him again, a wicked grin on his face. It doesn't take Cullen long to work it out, and if he'd been blushing before, that's nothing to what he looks like now.

"Anyway," Dorian says, dragging out the word, "I assume I can get dressed now? Only you might need to give me a minute." He winks, and Cullen is out of the room in a moment.

"Ohhhh," Dorian sighs, getting off the bed and cupping his aching dick. He'd been on the verge of orgasm several times during the session, and he desperately thinks about the time he'd walked in on his parents having sex to try to calm himself down. He's _not_ going to jerk off in his tattoo artist's studio, not with Cullen standing just outside the door waiting for him. That would be terribly rude; he'd much prefer Cullen to be _in_ the room.

It takes him a few minutes to calm down enough to pull his jeans on, and he's feeling almost relaxed as he goes to make his third and final appointment.

 

" _Please_ tell me you're going to fuck him," Carver begs.

"Shut up!" Cullen grunts and rubs the back of his neck. He's trying to concentrate on getting the end of day figures right, and Dorian keeps texting him mirror selfies of his ass. "This is really inappropriate!"

"Do you need me to leave so you can have some time to yourself?" Carver asks with a wink and a sly grin.

"Maker's breath," Cullen groans, tossing his pen down and covering his face with his hands. "What do I do? I almost _licked_ him today. I had to get really close to do his inner thigh and his ass was _right there_."

"Would he object to being licked?"

Cullen shows Carver the latest photo -- a tasteful mirror nude with Dorian's cock just slightly visible at the edge of the frame. "I'm going with no."

Carver grins. "Give me your phone," he says, "and take your shirt off."

 

Dorian's relaxing on the couch in his sweatpants when the message comes through. He and Cullen have been texting back and forth for half the afternoon, their conversation mostly consisting of Dorian sending borderline pornographic selfies and Cullen responding with approving emojis. He flicks the message open and almost falls off the couch when he sees what the image is.

"Kaffas," he swears, his cock instantly hard again. It's Cullen's naked back and the top of his ass, his pants shoved halfway down, and Dorian can't help letting out a lusty sigh. The ink covers most of his gorgeously muscled back in a intricate design centred around a lion. It's black and white, fairly stylized, with the edges of the mane licking his broad shoulders and stretching halfway down his ass, and Dorian falls a little bit in love.

He probably shouldn't have done what he did next, but once it was done, there was no going back.

 

"Andraste's tits," Cullen curses, his phone slipping out of suddenly tingling fingers, and he isn't fast enough to stop Carver grabbing it first to see what Dorian has sent now. 

"Maker," Carver breathes, "you are _so_ getting laid next time he's here."

"Give that back!" Cullen grabs the phone and glares at Carver before opening the message again to get a better look at Dorian with his hand down his pants, visibly hard and holding himself with a firm grip.

"I'm gonna leave you alone," Carver says, and winks as he leaves. Cullen grits his teeth and waits until the door downstairs closes before he opens the image up again. _Maker's breath_.

 

"Finished!" Cullen says, putting the gun down and wiping his brow with his forearm. 

Dorian groans. "Thank the Maker. I don't think I can hold on much longer." He shifts his hips and Cullen inhales sharply. 

Technically, he's done. The tattoo is finished now, and--

" _Cullen_ ," Dorian says, and he jerks his gaze away from the freshly inked skin on Dorian's lower back. 

"Hmm?" He's nervous; despite all the flirting and almost explicit texts, he's still not sure if he should cross this line. 

"You're not _really_ done, are you?" The words are loaded with meaning, and Cullen holds Dorian's gaze as he slowly slides his hand over the smooth curve of Dorian's ass.

"Dorian--" Cullen starts, his voice cracking slightly. Dorian moves encouragingly, lifting his hips so Cullen ends up with a handful of his ass. "I want--"

" _Yes_ ," Dorian says softly, pleading, and Cullen leans down to place a soft kiss on the curve of his ass. He lets his hands wander where they will as he kisses him, stroking and kneading the soft skin, and when he gently parts the cheeks and breathes a puff of air over sensitive skin, Dorian whines. 

"Please," he begs, "I'm so fucking hard, you have to-- oh!" 

Cullen grins and licks him again, sliding his tongue over the heated skin. He's pretty sure Dorian was anticipating something like this, because he smells of clean skin and soap, spicy and warm. 

"You planned this," he accuses between licks. Dorian makes an affirmative noise and Cullen chuckles darkly, spreading him wider and digging the tip of his tongue into his hole as Dorian writhes in pleasure. 

Dorian lets out a sharp cry followed by a heartfelt moan when the ball of Cullen's tongue piercing drags against the rim of his hole. Cullen suddenly remembers that there are probably people on the other side of the door, and that there is no buzz of a tattoo gun to give a reason for any noises. 

"Hush," he murmurs, swatting Dorian's ass gently, "we don't want Carver barging in."

Dorian curses under his breath and bites back his next groan. His hips are shifting constantly as he ruts against the bed and pushes back against Cullen's tongue. Cullen huffs a soft laugh and keeps going, fucking Dorian's ass with his tongue until his jaw is aching.

"Please!" Dorian begs again, rubbing himself harder against the bed. 

"Want a hand?" Cullen asks, sliding his face down to lick Dorian's balls, drawn up tight against his body. 

"I want-- I need--" Dorian is nearly incoherent, and Cullen stifles a moan. He's so hard it hurts, his cock pressing against the inside of his jeans, and he can't resist unzipping himself and sliding a hand into his boxers. 

"Sit up, I wanna suck you," he says, swatting Dorian's ass again. Dorian is quick to comply, eager, and Cullen grips his own cock tightly when Dorian rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. 

He's rumpled and red faced, his shirt rucked up over his chest, and Cullen groans, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It's wet and messy, both of them too desperate to be capable of any finesse, and Cullen's almost reluctant to break it off so he can suck Dorian's cock. 

Maybe they can spend more time kissing later. 

 

Dorian shoves a fist in his mouth and bites down on it to try to stifle his moan when Cullen wraps that gorgeous mouth around his dick. He's not going to last long -- between the stimulation of the tattoo and then the rim job, Dorian's right on the edge. 

It doesn't help when he looks down to see Cullen with his own dick out, jerking himself off roughly as he licks Dorian's cock from base to tip. The tongue piercing adds an extra layer of stimulation, and Dorian can't stop himself from tangling his fingers in Cullen's hair, stroking his scalp and pulling him in just a little closer. 

Cullen willingly lets Dorian direct his movements, moaning softly and stroking himself faster as he slides his mouth over Dorian's cock and takes in as much as he can. Dorian can already feel the beginning of his orgasm, the swelling desire spreading from his cock to encompass his entire body. 

He looks down and Cullen looks back at him, peering up at him through his lashes, and he fucking _winks_. Dorian shoves his fist back in his mouth as he comes, _hard_ , his body jerking and twitching as Cullen swallows around him. 

" _Maker_ ," he moans softly, taking a moment to catch his breath. Cullen lets Dorian's dick slide out of his mouth and leans his face against his thigh, panting, and Dorian reaches down to pull him to his feet.

"Dorian--" Cullen forces out. He's close to his own orgasm, and Dorian pulls him in so he's standing between his spread thighs. He wraps his legs around Cullen's waist and the man moans, his hand working faster on his dick.

"Let me," Dorian purrs, pushing Cullen's hand away and taking hold of him. Cullen's having trouble keeping quiet, little pants and gasps escaping him as Dorian strokes him, and to shut him up, he catches his mouth in a kiss.

Cullen's in too much of a state to have any finesse; he licks into Dorian's mouth as he moans, sliding his hands around his neck to pull him closer, deeper. Dorian feels a surge of renewed arousal as they kiss, wet and needy and so fucking _good_. 

" _Oh_!" Cullen gasps as he comes, his cock twitching and spurting into Dorian's hand. Dorian strokes him through it, grinning viciously as Cullen collapses in his arms.

They remain like that for a minute or so, catching their breath and sharing soft kisses. Eventually Cullen pulls away and grabs a box of tissues, and they clean up in silence.

It's slightly awkward, which is the opposite of what Dorian wants. He busies himself getting dressed, careful not to dislodge the film covering his tattoo, and turns back to see Cullen standing there watching him with a hand rubbing the back of his neck and a faint smile on his face.

"Want to get a drink with me?" Dorian asks, and Cullen's answering grin lights up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
